Almost like a disease
by kakashinightroad
Summary: No matter where he went, he changed people. He helped them open their hearts. He would be that true pirate king. He would change the world. How Luffy changed the straw hats. OC telling the story. Easily ignored. Oneshot for now.


It's been awhile since I've uploaded anything.

A One Piece story is in the works. I'm quite proud of it but I'm still struggling with writing better.

* * *

_I looked at the ground, my dark purple hair falling in front of my face, hiding my lavender eyes, as the villagers passed by, going back to what they were doing and avoiding me, as if nothing had even happened. As if I never existed._

"Oi get up Ayame, shitty cook says it's dinner time" I raised my eyes' gaze to the green haired swordsman with a blank expression on my face. Zoro didn't budge and just stared back at me as I silently willed him to leave with a glare. I sighed and got up reluctantly from my comfortable sleeping place. I directed my eyes away from the swordsman and gazed at the shining amber sky above me instead as I followed him into the kitchen of the thousand sunny.

_I just joined, why do they act like they've always known me?_

My new crew's reactions to seeing me were varied and it slightly confused me, I would never understand how they can accept someone so easily.

Luffy grinned and me and then continued eating while Nami simply didn't even look in my direction, she and Robin were talking about something at the corner of the table. Chopper ran and hid under the table.. although the wrong way.. . Ussop walked up behind me and patted me on the back before walking over to the table and sitting down. Sanji grinned and swooned over me as Zoro rolled his eyes and gave me a small smile before sitting down as well. The other crew members weren't paying too much attention, but slowly a smile came to my face. I was finally accepted.

_I finally existed_

_**A boy with a dream**_

People usually live their live all the way through without amounting to anything. If you were mean and knew the harsh world you could become someone by some slim chance, but if you were nice? And actually cared? No, you would never be anyone. So how could a nobody- just a boy with a straw hat, a barrel, and a dream survive? It should be impossible, but it wasn't. He lived and quickly gathered a crew, it was small, but famous. Not one of his crew were allowed to die, as he had said. He would give his life for his nakama. He was always happy and optimistic, and that's what helped him through the harsh world.

_**The greatest swordsman**_

No one knew why he was a pirate hunter, but he was feared by all, at least all who knew him, which didn't happen to be a boy with a straw hat. The boy confronted him and changed his life drastically. He made him his first mate. The demon pirate hunter- a pirate! With the boy he could make his dream come true and reach his goal, which he held so dear to him.

_**The thief**_

Having a troubled past and a bumpy life, no one, not even herself would think that she could actually become a pirate- could _befriend _pirates. But she did, she joined a crew that was strange already and knew she was accepted. A boy with a straw hat saved her from tears and helped her when she didn't want his help; he stopped her tears and brought a smile to her face, the first in a long time.

_**The Liar**_

A coward. A liar. A true friend. A hero. Another abnormal crewmate. His caring for a woman got him in a bit of trouble. But with his new friends, he saved her, and went on to sail as a pirate. Joining the pirate crew, a true act of bravery, started him onto his dreams, and into adventure.

_**The pirate cook**_

Working at the famous Baratie restaurant resulted in him getting a little attached to being there with the one who saved him, but it also stopped him from going out on his own and achieving his goal of finding "all blue." But a boy with a dream came to him and asked him to join his crew, he was reluctant at first but he eventually went with him.

_**The misfit**_

He was thought to be a monster, not human yet not an animal. But he wasn't the only monster out there. There were many and a crew of them just happened to come to his small unnamed island in search of a doctor. He might have been a talking reindeer, but on a crew of misfits, he was normal.

_**A princess in disguise**_

She set out looking for a way to save her precious kingdom, even though she was with them for a short period of time she grew attached, she was a part of their still growing family. She wanted so badly to come with them, but her home needed her.

_**The demon**_

She had been living her life betraying the ones that had the misfortune to know her to get through life, to reach her goal. But because of a boy who wouldn't let her die, who refused to know the word surrender, one that made her want to live for the first time, she now trusted the people who trusted her with their lives.

_**The cyborg**_

Replacing his human body parts with mechanical parts drastically changed him, made him different. But he fit right in with a witch, a rubber boy, a pirate cook who only used his legs, a man who could cut through steel, a talking reindeer, and a betrayer.

_**Bad bones**_

He was a captain one time, a long time ago. He watched his crew die of a horrible poison, it was his job to live on, to destroy their regret, to say goodbye. He had to watch his loved ones die, to stay behind, alone and trapped. But he sailed on, reliving those days, riding toward that sunset with new friends, to a new life.

_**The plague**_

People called her "the plague." Because they believed if they went near her they would die. One touch and she could kill someone. So she went on, moving island from island, alone. Until on one island a crew a strange people docked, could they even be called people? No they couldn't, they were the same as her, monsters. They were nice and caring. The accepted her. With them, she could live peacefully.

_**This boy, This dream**_

He might never realize it, as thick as he is. But his dream, his carefree way of living, has affected many people. He saved them, and changed their lives forever. Without him, there would be no chance for a greater future. Whoever he touches is affected, his cheerfulness is contagious.

_**The straw hats **_

To that amber blazing sky, sail on.

To that new era.

Sail on.

* * *

I refuse to upload a chapter of something that is less than 1000 words since I usually never read anything less than that.

So I'm trying not to be a hypocrite.

Review? It'll make me smile.


End file.
